


伯勉-盐兔

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 想吃高冷盐兔所以有了这个短打
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 15





	伯勉-盐兔

金俊勉发火的时候总是会不自觉的抿嘴，好看的眉毛皱在一起，原本柔和的眼神也会变得锋利。  
真有这么凶的兔系？边伯贤想。开家庭会议的时候开小差并不是一件什么好事，主持会议的人的敏锐程度并不一般，边伯贤的状态被他尽收眼底。  
“边伯贤，我刚刚说了什么？”冷冷的眼神盯着边伯贤，和荧幕前常见到的那双水灵灵的葡萄似的眼睛判若两人。  
不出所料的没有得到想要的回答，金俊勉的脸色更差了。  
“一会儿散会后来找我面谈。”  
边伯贤低下了头去。没人注意到他嘴角很快略过的一丝笑意。  
最近这样开小差的频率越来越高了。并非不想认真工作，只是好像被奇怪的念头绊住了脚。开会的时候那个人高高在上主宰一切的样子，让边伯贤觉得下腹燥热。  
开完会金俊勉要先洗澡，让边伯贤先到房间里等他。  
金俊勉房间里放了不少粉丝送的相框，场景不同，妆容造型也不尽相同，唯一不变的只有金俊勉那双温柔的眼睛，像是含了清晨的露水，春光旖旎地看向镜头。  
金俊勉是个温柔的人，边伯贤不否认，甚至有时候他柔软的脾气显得过分得好欺负了，队友们轮番闹他，他只是笑，闹得过火了，才露出一副软绵绵的委屈表情：“不要闹了。”并没有多少威慑力。所以队友们对他的戏弄从没停止过。  
只有在工作开会的时候他才会露出截然不同的样子――那副高高在上的、冷冰冰的不容被侵犯的严肃的表情。  
边伯贤在他的床上躺下，闭上眼睛就又是金俊勉的冷漠的表情。  
太热了，房间里没开空调吗？边伯贤想，他却没爬起来找空调遥控器，伸手摸向燥热的源头，那里又鼓又胀，只是隔着裤子揉捏一阵都让他舒服得吸气。  
“边伯贤，你在做什么？”金俊勉换了浴袍，头发还没干，有水滴顺着他的鬓角滚落到漂亮的下颌线上，然后急不可耐的跌落他的锁骨里。他粉白的唇瓣紧紧抿着，眉峰纠结成一道好看的弧度。  
边伯贤抬眼看了看他，笑道：“就是这个表情，俊勉哥，你很迷人。”手解开了自己的裤带，内裤被撑得满当当，“你看，只是看到你的这个表情，它就硬得不行。”  
金俊勉又皱了皱眉，反身将卧室门锁上了。  
“我是找你来开会的，没有让你来发情。”  
听了金俊勉这话，边伯贤似乎更兴奋了，他拉下了内裤的一角，硕大的阴茎就弹了出来：“俊勉哥，它想你想得不得了。”  
“……”金俊勉双手插在胸前，道：“把衣服脱了。”  
得到指令，边伯贤将T恤脱了下来，裤子连带着内裤被脱下。  
金俊勉满意的看着边伯贤的身体，最近乖乖跟自己去健身房还是有不错的效果，宽肩窄腰，胯间那话也斗志昂扬。  
金俊勉伸手摸上了边伯贤的性器，撸动几下，又冷冷道：“还不够硬，我印象里它可以比这个还大上一圈。”  
说完就将手收了回去，边伯贤只能自己动手。  
当然也不是一点儿福利都不肯给边伯贤，金俊勉解开了浴袍的腰带，敞开的浴衣滑落到了肩膀下，没穿内裤，性器也就这么袒露在边伯贤面前。  
“含住它。”金俊勉道。  
边伯贤顺从的跪在地上，一只手套弄着自己的老二，另一只手扶着金俊勉半软的性器，含到了嘴里。  
口腔和灵活的舌头的舔弄，带来的快感很致命，金俊勉的手穿过了边伯贤新染的浅亚麻色的头发，按着边伯贤脑袋的手因为用力而指尖发红。  
从他的角度能看到边伯贤漂亮的鼻尖儿，性器在吞吐的时候沾满了亮晶晶的津液。  
上次买的润滑剂好像已经用完了……金俊勉出神地想。在这个时候喊停绝对不是什么明智的选择。  
像是发现了金俊勉的心不在焉，为了吸引金俊勉的注意重新回归到两人的性事，边伯贤的舌尖划过了阴茎前端的马眼。金俊勉被刺激得再次抓紧了边伯贤的头发，没有推开，反而把边伯贤的脑袋又往自己的胯间按了按，深喉的快感刺激得金俊勉射了出来，边伯贤被呛得直咳嗽，吞咽下去不少，抽过床头的纸巾，将嘴边的精液擦掉了。  
“我帮哥做扩张？”轻车熟路的打开了金俊勉床头柜的抽屉，却发现润滑剂的小瓶子已经没了踪影，“奇怪，上次不是还有小半瓶吗？”  
“你还要不要做？”金俊勉没回答，反问道。  
“做做做！”边伯贤关上了抽屉，今天金俊勉脾气不太好，虽然这也让边伯贤感到更加兴奋，但如果真把金俊勉惹恼了，漫漫长夜边伯贤就只能自己渡过了。  
还没等边伯贤站稳，就被金俊勉一把拉到了床上。  
“咔哒。”  
不知那里来的手铐，将边伯贤一只手拷在床头。  
他也曾经把金俊勉这么拷住过，那时候软乎乎的任边伯贤蹂躏的金俊勉，和现在这个正居高临下俯视着自己的金俊勉，让边伯贤产生了奇妙的错觉。  
真的是一个人吗？  
后穴的紧致和湿热却还是那个熟悉的金俊勉没有错。  
金俊勉跨坐在边伯贤腰间，自己用手艰难的扩张了一会儿，便握着边伯贤的性器，慢慢坐了下去。  
少了润滑的后穴被撑开后短暂的火辣辣的痛，他皱着眉，尽量克制着不让边伯贤看出自己的不适。  
“俊勉哥，要我动动吗？”边伯贤还自由的一只手摸上了金俊勉的腰。这样冷着脸的金俊勉实在是太迷人了，如果不是被限制了自由，他一定要把他摁住，操干到他泪眼朦胧的求饶。  
“你闭嘴，不许动。”今天被边伯贤开会时的态度气得不行，没想到看到自己生气边伯贤反而勃起了，如果正经的训话没有用，金俊勉不介意拿性事来惩罚边伯贤。  
真的是惩罚吗？金俊勉也不知道，只不过这样的被自己完全主导的性事，多少能让金俊勉有一点儿成就感——控制了边伯贤的成就感。  
“你今天要在我下一次高潮之前射了，那你就死定了。”金俊勉道，他扭动着腰，后穴将边伯贤的粗硬的性器吞得更深。

end


End file.
